piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Online Wiki:Miscellaneous
Theme Park Attraction • Known Bugs • Game Events • On the Horizon • Links Theme Park Attraction The Pirates of the Caribbean films and all the material based on them, were inspired by the classic amusement park ride at Disneyland in California. A water ride, guests would travel on a boat-like vessel through Port Royal and be witness to the town being besieged by the scurvy and funny crew of Captain Barbossa as they gorged, guzzled, plundered and wenched. Given the changing times, some elements of the ride were updated to be a less bawdy and characters from the films were added as well. Originally, the ship was called the Wicked Wench, but was changed to Black Pearl for the films. However, additional backstory revealed that the Pearl was originally named the Wicked Wench and Jack Sparrow changed it. Also head on over to Disney Quest at Downtown Disney in Orlando Florida to crew aboard a virtual ship. You wear some special piratey seeing glasses and into the ship you go, Cannon and steer the ship with your friends and sail around sinking other pirates and the dreaded Navy. To get into Disney Quest it cost a little extra but the Virtual Reality there is really a fun experiance. Also see - Wikipedia Listing (Pirates of the Caribbean Ride) and Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) on POTC Wiki Known Bugs A list of known bugs in the game. Films Pirates of the Caribbean began as an attraction at Disneyland and Disneyworld theme parks. Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer adapted the ride (created by Walt Disney himself) into a feature film (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl). Borrowing elements from the ride, the films created a whole new world combining fictional characters in the historical Golden Age of pirates but mixed elements of fantasy and horror. The adaptation was part of a long running series of films Disney developed based on their rides and attractions (Haunted Mansion, Tower of Terror, The Country Bears, etc.) but surely it was the singularly most successful - spawning numerous sequels (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and most recently Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides). Game Events This Current Events page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! On the Horizon This page is dedicated for hints of things to come in POTCO or rumors of things in the works for the game. Links For other information about Pirates of the Carribean Online or the Pirates of the Caribbean films, click on the links below to continue the adventure. Feel free to add more Pirates sites to the list! Game Links *Pirates Online Home Page - The home of POTCO. Catch up on the latest game news. *Pirates Forums - A forum and news site for regular POTCO players. A great way to find game tips and meet new mates! Movies *Pirates of the Caribbean Home Page Other Pirate Sources *Talk Like a Pirate - A fun, funny site that helps your vocabulary (and our Pirate Speak section) but also loads of other pirate asundry.